When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by Aleisha Potter
Summary: Oliver Queen thought his child had died years ago... he's about to find out how wrong he was... and why is his son calling Bruce Wayne "Dad"?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to CW, DC, ect, ect, I am making no money off of this, just having fun and they can have their character's back when I am done... this is not beta'd so mistakes are mine, I am looking for a beta, so bare with me...

**When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You**

**Prologue**

Chloe sat back against the plush leather seat and closed her eyes, the droning complaints of the young girl across from her faded away as the dull hum of the car lulled her nearly to sleep, but apparently there is no rest for the weary, at least not when you are trying to save the world.

"Helena, enough!" the man next to her snapped eyes boring into the startled teenager's eyes.

Chloe opened her eyes and sighed.

"Bruce, really, go a little easy on the poor girl," she chastised him, looking across the limo for support. Clark just rolled his eyes and turned to face the passing scenery. Of course he would keep his nose out of it; The Man of Steel was a wuss when it came to personal conflict.

"Helena, I'm sorry. I know this wasn't what you were hoping for this summer, but it's only a few days. We have some really important business to discuss with Mr. Queen, then we'll head back to Gotham and you can spend the rest of the summer with Dick and Barbara," Chloe spoke quietly to the irate teen, hoping to spare the group another dramatic rant.

"I don't see why you guys didn't just leave me with them," the young girl mumbled, turning her dark gaze onto her father.

"Because I hardly trust them to take care of my goldfish while I'm away, let alone a thirteen year old girl," Chloe told her patiently.

"I'm not a girl… I'm a _young woman_," Helena snapped.

"You're thirteen, and I'm not leaving you alone with two rowdy barely adults, no matter how much I trust them," Bruce finally spoke up, authority lacing his words.

Helena just rolled her eyes. Chloe caught Clark smirking.

"Just wait until Jason starts in… then we'll see who's laughing," she told her oldest friend, a knowing smile on her lips. Clark's smirk faded.

"If I remember correctly, Oliver Queen has a son about your age," Bruce told his daughter. Chloe's smile dimmed a bit at his words.

"Don't he and Dinah have three now?" Clark asked, not paying attention to Chloe's facial expressions.

"Oliver has two boys and they adopted a little girl but they don't have any together," Chloe spoke up quietly.

All three occupants turned to face her and Clark quickly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Chlo', I shouldn't have brought it up," he said quietly as Helena watched curiously.

"It's fine that was a long time ago… we all have different lives now. We have a job to do today, and even if Oliver Queen left all of this behind, I still think we can count on his help."

"What, were you and this Queen guys like…"

"Helena!" Bruce cut her off before she could finish her question.

"It's a long story, kiddo," Chloe told the young girl with a smile.

"That's what you always say," she said with a petulant pout.

"How about 'we'll tell you'…" Clark started, but was interrupted by a high-pitched voice.

"… 'when you're older', yeah, I've heard that one, too," Helena told the older man, adding a glare to her words.

Chloe just laughed.

"You know we only keep things from you because we want to protect you, right?" she asked the teen.

"Yeah, sure, but come on, how stupid do you think I am? I mean, Clark, really, glasses? Any idiot can figure that out."

Clark just blushed and pushed the glasses further up his nose before turning his gaze back out the window.

"Helena, enough," her father spoke quietly, "we're pulling up to the Queen's. Be on your best behavior, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," she said as their driver opened the door to let the group out.

* * *

Oliver sat at his desk, staring blankly at his computer screen. It had been many years since he had donned his green leather and nearly as many since he had last heard from any of his old colleagues so he had been very surprised when an official JLA memo had been sent to him requesting a meeting to discuss his newest satellites. His first reaction was to simply tell them they could count on his support, whatever it was, just please don't send anyone out here, but a small part of him wondered: would _she_ come? He knew she was still operating for the League, in some capacity, he just didn't know how or what she was now doing.

A slinking figure walked past the door and caught his attention.

"Connor," he called and watched as his oldest son entered his office, a sheepish look on his face, holding a muddy compound bow in his hands.

"Yeah, Dad?" he asked.

"Why is that covered in mud? Haven't I taught you how to take care of your equipment?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"Sorry, Rob and I were walking through the woods and I sorta slipped. Fell right into a muddy marsh. I'll clean it up first thing, I promise," the teen promised, hoping he wouldn't lose his archery privileges again.

"Alright, then go, get cleaned up, but hurry. We have company coming for dinner, don't forget," Ollie reminded his son.

"I'll hurry," the younger man promised before scurrying off to clean the bow. Oliver noticed a small boy peeking around the corner.

"You can come in, Robert, you're not in trouble," he told his youngest son.

"I'm sorry, Dad," the eight-year-old started to say, but his father cut him off.

"It's fine, Robbie, just go clean up. I want you down in the dining room at six sharp," he told the little boy.

"Okay, Dad," his son said before bolting out the door.

Oliver got up and made his way down the hall towards his bedroom. He eased opened the door and found his wife sitting on their bed brushing their daughter's hair. He had been very surprised when Dinah had come home from one of her many overseas trips with a little girl in tow, but Sin quickly won his heart. It had taken quite a bit of fancy paperwork and money but she was finally officially theirs.

He himself had brought two little boys into their marriage so he hardly thought he had room to complain if Dinah wanted her little girl. All-in-all they were a rather odd family, but they made it work, most days. When he and Dinah married and the boys came to live with him, he knew something would have to give, and in his heart, he knew what it would have to be. He sadly hung up his green leather and his bow. He was a father and a husband now; there was no room for Green Arrow anymore.

He was still determined to fight the good fight, though, and proudly served his home city as Mayor. He never thought he would see himself as a politician, but that's life. Of course, he never thought he would live to see the day when Lex Luthor would be running this fine country either… he supposed that was just life's way of laughing at him.

"Hey, Ollie, penny for your thoughts?" his wife asked coolly, her tone not matching the light words.

"Are you still mad?" he asked, weary of starting another fight with her.

"I thought we had put all of _that_ behind us? And you invited them, _here_? To our home?" she asked while gently braiding her daughter's hair.

"If we can help them, why not? You used to care about justice just as much as I did… what happened?" he asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"We have a family, now, Oliver, I don't want them ending up on anyone's radar, and you know as well as I do, when you tangle with _those_ people, the innocent always get hurt," she told him harshly.

"Dinah," he sighed, putting a hand over hers to stop their movement, "I'm not going to let anyone get hurt, but if I can help stop the injustice that our esteemed President Luthor is causing, then I will do what I can."

"You never change, do you, Ollie?"

"Would you really want me to?"

Dinah just stared at him. Before she could answer, the deep chime of their doorbell echoed down the massive hall, alerting them to their guests' arrival.

"Is _she_ coming?" the blond woman asked as she picked up the little girl from the bed and made her way to the entrance hall.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

**A/N: I just couldn't write more of "A Slight Change of Scenery" right now... I am almost done with the next chapter, but I needed a break... it's too hard to write right now with everything going on... this was something that has been sitting around on my comp for a while... I was just waiting until season 9 was done to tweak it a bit and make it fit... this will be a bit angsty, that's my mood right now, so beware. Please, let me know what you think, and I'm sorry if some people were lost, I'll try to fit it together for everyone as it goes... I just took Mythos cannon and crammed it into Smallville Cannon, as best I could, they really don't mesh together, so I took a bit of artistic liscense, which will be explained as the story goes on... thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**When The Past Comes Back to Haunt You**

**Chapter One**

_~~~~2010~~~~~_

Chloe slowly woke up, everything in her screamed with pain. She opened her mouth, but couldn't muster the strength to call out. In a flash, Clark's face appeared before her.

"Hold on, Chlo', I'm going to get Dr. Hamilton," he told her, gently squeezing her shoulder. A minute later, the kind face of Emil appeared before her eyes. Again she tried to speak, but her throat was dry and ached immensely.

"Don't try to speak yet, Chloe, you have a tube in your throat to help you breath, I'm going to take it out. When I tell you to, I need you to cough, hard, okay?"

She just nodded.

"Okay, here we go… cough."

Chloe coughed, hard and retched as the burning sensation ripped through her throat, then relief. She coughed once more before attempting to use her voice. It worked this time, but was rather scratchy.

"Where's Oliver?"

"J'onn is with him, trying to break the hold Darkseid has on him," Clark told her quietly. Chloe felt her eyes well up with tears but she quickly blinked them away.

"Chloe, you took a pretty bad beating… you're bleeding pretty badly… I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you are miscarrying… there's just too much damage and the baby's heartbeat is weak," Emil told her as gently as he could. The tears she had held back fell freely now.

"I need Oliver," she whispered, brokenly.

"As soon as we get him back to himself, you'll be the first one to see him, I promise," Clark told her, holding her hand tightly.

_~~~~Present Day~~~~~_

Bruce, Chloe, Helena and Clark stood on the large front steps of the Queen Mansion. An elderly woman eased the elegant wood front door open.

"This way, please," she told them, leading the entourage into a grand sitting room.

"Nice place," Helena whispered, "it's so… bright. Why is the Manor so dark again?"

"It suits your dad's personality," Clark told her, never missing an opportunity to rub Bruce.

"Boys, are we really starting this now?" Chloe asked, shaking her head at their need to verbally spar whenever they were within shouting distance of each other.

"We're not boys," Bruce muttered under his breath.

"Then why are you acting like children?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen will be out shortly," the maid told them before leaving them alone in the large domed room.

Chloe took a deep breath; her hands clutched her purse hard enough to turn her knuckles white. Bruce noticed her nervousness and gently placed a hand on her lower back.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered so a distracted Helena wouldn't hear.

"Yes, I do… Jake asked for this. I owe him this much," she whispered back.

"Bruce Wayne, it's been too long," Oliver called jovially as he entered the sitting room followed by Dinah who was carrying their daughter. Two boys followed quietly behind.

"Oliver Queen, too long, indeed," Bruce replied with a tight smile, never removing his hand from Chloe's back while he shook hands with the blond man.

"Clark, Chloe, it's been awhile," Oliver said shaking hands with Clark and nodding to Chloe.

"You should come out to Smallville once in awhile, Ollie," Clark told his old friend, an easy smile on his face.

"How's your mom?"

"Retired, but good."

"Good, good, and… who's this?" he asked, indicating the quiet girl standing slightly behind Chloe and Bruce.

"My daughter, Helena. Say hello," he told the young girl.

"Hello, Mr. Queen. It's nice to meet you," she said quietly, her eyes straying to the older boy standing next to Dinah.

"It's nice to meet you to, Miss Wayne. This is my wife, Dinah, and our daughter, Sin," he indicated the brunette woman, "my sons, Connor," he laid one hand on the older boys shoulder, "and Robert," he laid his other hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Hi," Helena whispered, blushing profusely when Connor smiled at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"He's definitely your son," she muttered to Oliver.

"Hey, you say that like it's a bad thing," Connor said with a frown.

"Okay, anyway, you had something you wanted to talk about?" Oliver asked, starting to feel the tension in the room.

"Umm…" Chloe hesitated, her eyes straying to Helena, trying to silently indicate her desire not to speak in front of the young teen.

Oliver seemed to get the message.

"Helena, do you like video games?" he asked.

"Duh!" came the enthusiastic reply.

"Boys, why don't you show Helena to the game room? You can take your pick of the games," he offered.

"Sweet! Do you have the new Call of Duty? I need to practice. Jake and I have a bet going! He doesn't think I can catch up to him; I _have_ to prove him wrong! I've got a hundred bucks riding on it!"

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked in a shocked tone.

Helena turned guiltily towards the blond woman.

"Oopps…"

"And just where did you get a hundred dollars?"

"I won it off Dick playing poker."

"You what!"

Bruce gently pulled Chloe back as she started to step towards the teenager, a rant on the tip of her tongue.

"We'll talk about this when we get home," he told both women, finality in his words.

Chloe turned on him.

"What are those boys teaching her?"

"We'll ask them when we get home," he told her sternly, willing her with his eyes to drop it.

She just huffed before turning back towards their hosts.

"I'm sorry. Is there somewhere we can sit to discuss this?" she asked calmly, hiding the irritation in her words.

Oliver led them over to the couches that lined the sitting room; sitting down next to his wife he indicated the opposite couch. Chloe sat in the middle with Clark and Bruce on either side of her. She glanced towards Bruce and watched as he pulled out a small device and allowed it to scan the area before nodding, indicating the lack of listening or recording devices.

"Mr. Queen, we know you made it very clear you had no desire to associate with our little… _club_ any longer and we respect that decision. We wouldn't come to you if the situation weren't dire," she started to explain. Oliver tensed at the formal way she addressed him.

"The satellite you commissioned for Watchtower years ago has been compromised as have the many satellites we have sent up since. President Luthor has a new program, one even Cyborg can't break, that he has used to take control of all orbiting satellites. He is using his reformed Patriot Act as a shield so he can play Big Brother and find all of us. We know Queen Industries is on the leading edge when it comes to this technology and we know you are sending up a new satellite this weekend, we want to know if you would allow us access to it until we can find away around Luthor's program, or get our own satellite up and running. Until we have something up there, we're sitting ducks, there's no safe way to communicate across the distances, no way to peak inside our destinations before we deploy… we're vulnerable, Oliver, and I don't like it," she told him earnestly.

Oliver leaned back against the couch and stared into Chloe's eyes for a moment.

"You want me to give you the access codes to the satellite stream?"

"Well, that would help immensely, but… we were actually hoping you might come to Gotham and share your secret with our Tech crew," she told him hesitantly. "We know that Luthor will continue to create programs to break through any firewall we can come up with, somehow your people have figured a way around that, and we'd like to be able to do that as well."

"You want me to come to Gotham? That's all the way across the country… I just got back from a business trip and was hoping to spend some time with my family."

"By all means, bring your family, they can stay at the Manor," Bruce offered.

"I…" Oliver glanced over at his wife. Dinah just shrugged, as if to say _it's your decision._ "Alright, sure, we can come for a few days and give your techies a crash course."

Chloe slumped in relief.

"Thank you, Oliver," she told him whole-heartedly.

"If there's nothing else, I'll have my family start packing and we can leave tomorrow morning," he said standing up.

"Actually, there was one more thing… do… do you think I could talk to you alone?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Oliver paused, shocked at the request, before turning to Dinah.

"Why don't you show Bruce and Clark where the kids are?" he asked his wife, ignoring the glare she sent his way.

"Fine," she bit out, stalking away through the open French doors that lead out of the sitting room. Clark and Bruce made to follow her but Bruce paused to squeeze Chloe's hand before exiting the room.

"Alright, Chloe, what's up?" he asked, resuming his seat.

"There's something I need to tell you, but first… I… I need to say I am so, so sorry. There is no excuse for what I am about to tell you and I just… I just hope someday you will forgive me," she told him, her lip trembling with the effort not to cry.

Oliver's brow furrowed, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"Chloe, what's going on?"

"Oliver… Emil was wrong," she told him.

He just looked at her in confusion.

"Emil was wrong… I… I didn't lose the baby," she whispered. "You… you have a son, his name's Jacob."

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They are the only thing that pushes me to write anything anymore… I thrive on feedback, lol. I know this is short… not sure why I made the chapters so short… oh well, I'll try and be quick about getting them up.**


	3. Chapter 2

**When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You**

**Chapter 2**

**Present Day, 2030**

Oliver just stared at Chloe. It took a minute for her words to penetrate his mind.

"What?" he asked, sure he had heard her wrong.

"You have a son. I didn't lose the baby, Emil… he was wrong, or well… not wrong, per se, and we just didn't know… it's a long story, either way, you have a son, his name is Jacob and he is nineteen."

Oliver took two deep breaths, determined not to kill the woman who he once professed to love.

"Are you telling me… that I have lived the last two decades with the guilt that I KILLED MY OWN CHILD for nothing?" he bellowed, picking up a glass candy dish and throwing it towards Chloe.

The blonde woman ducked as the dish soared towards her, but it shattered against the wall a good five feet to the left of her head. Bruce and Clark came rushing into the sitting room at the sound of Oliver yelling and breaking glass. Chloe knew Oliver wasn't trying to hit her. He could bulls eye a fly at a hundred yards and had missed her by a long shot, he was just letting out his frustration, but the look on Bruce's face could kill.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Clark asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, we're just talking."

"Bullshit," Bruce muttered, his dark gaze resting on the tall blonde who was breathing harshly and glaring daggers at her.

"Really, I'm fine, go back to the kids."

Clark eyed both of his friends before turning around and leaving them to it. Bruce wasn't quite as convinced.

"Chloe, maybe you've said enough," he told her.

"No, Wayne, she's not said nearly enough," Oliver seethed.

"Bruce, I'm fine, just go back to Helena."

"Fine," he bit out before turning and all but stomping out of the sitting room.

Chloe turned back to Oliver.

"You didn't think to tell me this before? You didn't think I had a right to know that my child… my _son_ had survived?" he asked, anger lacing every word.

"I tried! I called, I sent messages; you disappeared, Oliver! No one knew where you were! For THREE years, you vanished off the face of the earth! Then you come back, with a _wife and son_ in tow!"

"And you still didn't think I had a right to know!" he yelled, ignoring her accusation about his disappearance.

"No! We were happy, we were a family! I didn't need, nor want you! _You left me! You left us!_" she all but screamed at him, tears falling from her cloudy green eyes.

"I… I couldn't be around you… I couldn't be reminded, I couldn't remind _you_ of what I had done," Oliver whispered, the fight slowly leaving him.

"I _needed_ you, Ollie, even if Jake was gone, I needed you by my side and you left," she whispered, tears now coursing down her cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay… it… it hurt too much," he mumbled, turning away from her. He never could stand to see her cry. "I still don't get how you _thought_ you lost the baby but didn't…"

Chloe sighed, knowing this was going to be the hard part to explain, they still didn't completely understand what was going on.

"Jake… Jake's special, Oliver…" she started, sitting down before she delved into the long, complicated explanation.

* * *

Jacob Sullivan and Dick Grayson stood together outside the old Gotham courthouse, nervously waiting for the official statement on the Gordon/Thorne catastrophe. They were supposed to meet Gordon's daughter, Barbara, but she had yet to show up.

"Probably still pissed the Bat wouldn't agree to show up and support Commissioner Gordon," Jake mumbled under his breath.

"I don't know, even if she was still upset, I don't see her not coming to her own father's support rally," Dick muttered back.

"Dad was being a hard-ass about the whole thing," Jake told Dick for the hundredth time.

"He was doing what he thought was best."

"You and I both know that Jim Gordon had _nothing_ to do with Thorne. He never would have accepted a bribe from that scum."

"And I doubt he believes it either, but that doesn't change the fact that he wasn't about to show up in broad daylight to a group full of people, it's just too dangerous."

"Didn't know the Dark Knight was a Dark Wuss," Jake muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you a little old for teen angst?" Dick asked, smirking at his long time friend and adopted brother.

"I'm nineteen, emphasis on the teen. I'm allowed to have teen angst," Jake replied flippantly.

"_You're_ just still sore that the old man wouldn't vote for you to join his little club."

"Am not! He explained it all to me, some bull shit about me being too reckless… I mean, really, me? Reckless?"

Dick burst out laughing.

"Dude, you might be all indestructible and shit, but the rest of us aren't, so, yeah, I agree with him… people who work with you tend to get hurt…"

Jake went quiet at his friend's words.

"I don't mean for that stuff to happen," he whispered quietly.

"I know, but you just need to keep your head in the game more, focus a little bit, stop going off half-cocked!"

"You're one to talk."

"I…" Dick started to retort but stopped mid-sentence to stare at the podium where the DA had just started speaking, a black figure hulking behind him.

"What the hell?" Jake asked surprise evident on his face. Dick leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I thought your parents were still in Star City."

"They called an hour ago, they were loading the jet and getting ready to fly back, there's no way they could be back yet… unless Uncle Clark flew him back here?"

Dick scrutinized the looming figure.

"No, there's no way that's the Bat… that guys a twig, and way too short. Jake, we've got ourselves an imposter. I'm going in," Dick told him, rushing for the side of the courthouse and into the dark alley, probably to change or at least to disguise himself in some way.

Jake threw his hood up over his head and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his inside pocket, shoving them on his face he took off around the other side of the building, hoping to get a better glimpse of their imposter.

_**2010~ Two Weeks after Salvation**_

Chloe sat on the sofa inside Watchtower, holding her hot chocolate tightly in trembling hands. Two weeks had passed and not a word from Oliver, no demands, nothing. He had just… _vanished_. She brought one slender hand down to her flat stomach and stifled a sob. It had been two days since she had realized she was carrying Oliver's child and she _needed _him. She needed to be able to burrow into his warm embrace, she needed to hear him tell her it would be alright, that he would be there for her, that they would tackle this together, like they did everything else… she needed to hear him say "I love you" again.

"Chloe?" she jumped when she heard Clark's soft voice call her.

"I'm here, just sitting down for a bit," she called back to her best friend.

Clark walked over to her and noticed she had been crying.

"Chlo', it's going to be okay. We'll find him," he told her, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and broke down. She couldn't hold it in any longer, if she didn't tell someone, she'd explode.

"I'm pregnant," she told him through her sobs.

"Oh, God, Chloe," Clark whispered, tightening his hold on her. "We're going to find him," he promised again. Chloe clung to him and cried.

"Wow, isn't this sweet," a deep voice asked from above. Both friends jumped apart and looked up to the top level of Watchtower. Chloe immediately recognized the silhouette above her.

"Ollie!" she cried out in joy before the dark figure raised his bow, pointing it right at her.

"Oliver!" Clark cried out as the arrow was released. He super sped in front of Chloe as the arrow reached her and gasped in horror as it implanted itself deep into his chest. His brain quickly registered the fact that the arrow must contain kryptonite as he fell, trying desperately to hold onto consciousness.

"Oliver, what's wrong with you?" Chloe gasped as he leveled a second arrow at her. "No!" she cried out as he let it fly. The arrow sunk deep into her shoulder as she cried out in pain, confused at what was happening.

Oliver made his way down to where the two lay, Clark unconscious and Chloe struggling to get to her computer console. The green-clad man stomped his foot down on her back, trapping her against the floor.

"Not so fast, gorgeous, we don't want anyone ruining our party just yet, now do we?" he asked.

"Oliver, I don't know what's wrong with you, but please, this isn't you…" Chloe tried to speak through the pain that was coursing through her body.

Oliver grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Actually, I'm feeling more like myself then I have in a very long time," he told her, smirking in an evil way. "Now, let's play, shall we?" he asked before driving his knee hard into her stomach.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but my in-laws were in town… joy. Lol. Okay, I hope that people aren't getting too confused, but there is a lot going on and I'm trying to find the best way and order to let everyone know in. This isn't a light story, that I promise… and it won't have a happy ending for everyone, but it will have a good, bittersweet ending. **** And for those who asked, Helena is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. You'll learn more about her as things go on. The next few chapters should show how Bruce came into all this and how Jake survived. **** Thank you so much for the reviews! They are really what push me to write! Also, for those of you who have read "To Have and to Hold?", I have a small prequel that I wrote, think I should post it? It shows how they came to the decision to get married and the disaster that led to "that night" and her ending up pregnant. Lol. Let me know! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It really brightens my day, and right now, I need all the brightening I can get. **


	4. Chapter 3

_**2010~Two weeks after Salvation**_

Chloe slowly came to and found herself tied to a chair. Her head was throbbing and she felt a harsh cramping in her lower abdomen. She felt a suspicious wetness between her legs and bit back a sob at what that could mean. She yanked at the bonds that held her wrists to the arms of the chair hoping to loosen them or find a weakness but to no avail. The sound did however catch her assailant's attention.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living… I seem to have misplaced our other guest, but I doubt he's in any shape to help out, so… I'm not too worried," Oliver said as he sauntered into her view.

"Ollie, please, let me go," she begged, searching his eyes for any sign of the man she loved.

"Why? We're having _so_ much fun," he told her with a laugh.

"Please, I know you're still in there somewhere… I don't know what has you, what's possessing you, but you can fight it!"

"Still don't understand why you think something is controlling me."

"Because I know you, Oliver! And this isn't you!"

"Oh, but it is, Chloe, it is."

"Oliver, please, if not for me, then for your child! Ollie, I'm pregnant, please let me go!"

Oliver seemed to freeze at her words, his eyes scrunched up and he seemed to be warring with himself.

"I'm carrying your child, Oliver, I know you care, please, let me go," she pleaded, seeing the change in him.

He shook his head, as if he was trying to clear it, and then glanced back up at her, malice once again in his gaze.

"Yeah, you and ten other women, so what?"

Chloe closed her eyes in defeat. He was trying to come back to them, she could tell, he just couldn't break the hold whoever had on him.

Oliver smirked at the bruised woman and pulled back to hit her once more. Before his hand could make contact, a large figure swept in between them, throwing the Emerald Archer against the far wall. Chloe watched J'onn stalk towards the stunned form and place his hand against his forehead.

Oliver let out a tortured yell before he slumped into unconsciousness. J'onn turned to face her.

"Chloe, are you okay?" he asked, quickly untying her bonds.

"No, I'm not… I need a doctor, _now_!" she told him, sobbing on the last word.

J'onn quickly picked her up and took to the air.

_**Present Day~2030**_

Jake ran after Dick, who was running after their impersonator. He had donned a black hoodie and pulled on a pair of sunglasses to hide his identity. He watched Dick lunge at the bat-look-a-like and snag a hold of his cowl. Jake thought he had him, but at the last minute he stumbled on something and fell to the ground, pulling out a long, red mane of hair. The black-clad figure turned and Jake stared into very familiar blue eyes before he… _she _pulled out a grapple gun and fired, soaring out of sight.

"No way…" Jake muttered, sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. He knew those eyes… and that red hair… but surely she wouldn't… would she? He caught up to where Dick had fallen and helped his friend up, noticing he had donned a similar hoodie, only red, and was also wearing a pair of sunglasses. Talk about your crime fighting professionals, oh well.

"Dude, did you see that?" Dick asked while brushing off his jean clad legs.

"Yeah, I did. We've got to get home; Dad's going to want to hear about this."

Dick nodded as the two made their way back towards the crowds at the courthouse, ditching their hoodies along the way.

"I don't really fancy being the one to tell him, though," Jake admitted, imagining the look on his father's face when they told him about his impostor.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's special?" Oliver asked, confused at her words.

"I mean, he has this… _ability_. He… he can heal. From anything… or at least from anything we've encountered so far. Even a gunshot wound to the heart," she finished in a whisper. "That's why I came. The last time, he was hurt pretty badly, and… we weren't sure he would make it. His… his only regret was that he never met his father. I… When he finally healed himself, I swore I would find you and tell you, let you two meet. I was wrong to keep it from you and… and I think you two have a right to know each other."

Oliver just stared at her trying to take in everything she had said.

"Did he get that from you?"

"Emil thinks so, said the mutation had passed on, but mutated even further. Now he just heals himself, not other people. We don't know how far it will go, or exactly how close to death he has to be for it not to kick in and I hope we never find out," she told him.

Oliver just nodded.

"Well, let' go. Why wait for tomorrow? I can have my family ready in an hour."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've waited nineteen years, I'm not about to wait any longer."

* * *

Clark had taken off as soon as the Wayne Enterprises' jet had set down, saying he needed to get back to Lois before she sent in the cavalry to find him. Chloe just shook her head at her friend as he took off for Metropolis.

"Some things never change, huh?" Oliver asked to break the silence.

"No, some things don't," Chloe replied while leading the group over to a limo waiting for them. An older man stepped out and her face lit up. "Alfred!" she greeted the old man with a warm hug.

"Miss Chloe, it's been dull with you gone," he told her, returning the hug. "Where to?"

"Home, Alfred," Bruce replied for her. Alfred nodded and held the door open for the entourage.

Oliver and his family piled into the limo across from Bruce, Chloe and Helena. Awkward would not even begin to describe the car ride.

"Jake and Dick should be back from the rally when we get home," Helena told the group, trying to break the silence, oblivious to its cause.

Bruce bristled at her words.

"They shouldn't have gone in the first place," he muttered darkly.

"And why is that?" Chloe asked; glad to have something to think about rather than the coming confrontation of father and son.

"Those two can't go anywhere without getting into trouble."

"Well, they learned from the best," she answered honestly.

Bruce just glared at her.

Dinah watched the entire exchange with a calculating gaze. Oliver had refused to answer any of her questions about what he and Chloe had been fighting about, saying he'd explain later, when he had time to cool down. She didn't trust the little blond who was currently arguing silently with the brooding billionaire sitting next to her. There was definitely some history between them and she hoped her questions would get answers.

"I think it's a good thing that they went. Mr. Gordon needs all the support he can get," Helena told her father, a scowl firmly in place.

"You're right, Helena, Gordon does need support, but he doesn't need those two boys causing a scene," he told his daughter.

"Have a little faith in them," Chloe chided. Bruce glanced over at her and his features softened.

"I do, I just don't want either of them to get hurt," he told her, reaching over and squeezing her hand. She gave him a soft smile.

"I know."

Oliver cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable with their display. He watched them pull apart calmly.

"We're almost there," Chloe told their companions.

The long sleek limo wound its way up a long driveway before coming to stop in front of a large, gothic style mansion.

"Home, sweet, home," Chloe intoned, stepping out of the car then helping Helena out. The rest of the group followed her out, Connor and Robert staring unabashedly up at the monstrous building looming before them.

"Wow," Connor muttered under his breath. Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but a loud rumbling cut her off. The group turned to see two sleek Ducatis roaring up the winding driveway, picking up speed as they neared the Manor.

"What are they doing?" Bruce hissed as the two motorcycles skidded sideways, the riders jumping off haphazardly.

Oliver watched the two men sprint towards the steps, pulling their helmets off as they went. He froze when the taller of the two made it to the bottom of the stairs. There, standing right in front of him, was his doppelganger. The young man could have been his twin, albeit a much younger twin, except for his eyes, he had Chloe's eyes, deep green with a wealth of knowledge behind them. He knew immediately that this was his son.

"Dad!" the blond man called out, taking the steps two at a time. Oliver's heart stopped when his son spoke, but the boy just breezed past him and stopped in front of Bruce. "We've got a problem."

"A big problem," the shorter, dark haired man spoke up from behind.

Oliver felt the anger bubble up inside of him when Wayne answered.

"Jake, what happened?"

His son, _his _son, was calling Bruce Wayne _dad_? What level of hell had he entered?

**A/N: hehe, cliffhanger anybody? I love those, can't you tell… so, again, please do review, they mean so much to me! Thanks for reading and I hope you are still enjoying!**


	5. Chapter 4

**When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You**

**Chapter Four**

"Jake, what happened?" Bruce asked, eyeing the two men with concern. Jacob started to answer but stopped short when he realized they had company.

"Ummm… maybe we should talk somewhere else," he told his father, his gaze roaming over the strangers assembled on the front steps.

"Let's go inside, then we can _all_ talk," Chloe suggested, noticing how her son's gaze froze on Oliver.

"I'm all for that," Dick spoke up, walking past the unmoving strangers. That seemed to be all they needed to prod them into walking into the silent Manor.

Chloe led them to the large den but hesitated when she noticed the pictures that littered the far mantle. Was it wise to have this discussion here, where memories of Jake and Bruce and their happy little family were on display for the entire world to see?

"Sit down," Bruce commanded before Chloe could move the entourage into another room. She internally cringed when she saw Oliver's eyes stray across the room, taking in everything. She knew the moment they found the pictures of Jake. His jaw clenched and a look of pain washed over his face.

"Helena, why don't you show Connor and Robert to the game room upstairs?" Bruce asked his daughter in an obvious effort to get the younger children out of the room.

Chloe smiled as the young girl huffed at her father before turning to the two boys.

"Fine, this way. Sorry it's so dark, it fits Dad's personality," she told them as they left the room.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at his daughter's retreating back.

"Why do I allow that big, dumb alien around my daughter, again?" he asked Chloe quietly.

"Because you can really count on him when it matters?" she answered quietly, giving his hand a light squeeze.

Bruce smirked at her and opened his mouth to retaliate when Jake interrupted.

"Mom, Dad, come on, not now, please. Important information, remember?"

Chloe and Bruce turned to the irate blond both looking slightly sheepish.

"What happened, Jake?" Bruce asked.

Taking a deep breath, Jake started to explain the situation. He got as far as Barbara's absence when his sister came running into the room.

"Chloe! Dad! Turn on the T.V.," she yelled, skidding to a stop in front of her startled brother.

Bruce got up and made his way over to the large flat panel television that sat in the corner of the room. He switched it on and watched as a news report played on the screen.

"What the hell?" Chloe asked as the camera zoomed in on what _looked_ like Batman being chased by two hooded figures. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is…" she mumbled, turning her eyes towards her son.

"Helena, go back to the game room," Bruce ordered. The young girl opened her mouth to argue but gave in before any words left her lips. Rolling her eyes, she stalked back the way she came.

"Okay, on to the important matter, you know, the girl dressed like _you_ running around Gotham," Dick spoke up, drawing the room's attention to himself.

"Did you just say 'girl'?" Chloe asked in shock.

"Yeah, I pulled on her cowl, and out tumbled a long, mane of red hair. And she was short, shorter than me even. Jake got a good glimpse at her eyes, too, go on, ask him," Dick explained to the shocked group.

Chloe noticed both Oliver and Dinah were watching them curiously.

"I take it you have a pretty good guess who this masked wanna-be is?" Bruce asked his son.

"It has to be Barbara. I mean, why else wouldn't she show up at her father's rally? And she was really upset when you refused to show up and support Gordon. Her eyes were blue and her hair was red, perfect resemblance to Barbara. It had to be her," Jacob explained to his parents.

"Bruce, we've got to stop her before she gets hurt," Dick spoke up, worry evident in his voice.

"How do you know she plans on doing this again?" Chloe asked. "I mean, more than likely it was a one time thing to show support to her father and after this, the Bat suit will find its way into the nearest trash bin."

"And what if its not? What if she starts thinking she can make some kind of difference out there?" Bruce asked his son seriously.

"Maybe she can make a difference."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dick asked, narrowing his eyes at Jake.

"I mean, Gotham's getting worse. There's only so much the three, well, four if you count Mom, of us can do. We could use the extra help."

"No way," Dick bit out.

"I have to agree with Dick on this," Bruce spoke up before Jake could argue. "It's too dangerous out there. She's seventeen-"

"Eighteen," Jake corrected.

"Fine, eighteen, but still young. Too young to be doing _this_."

"Dick's eighteen, I'm nineteen how are we any different?"

"You're not. I still think you are too young, but you two have grown up doing this. You've been around it all of your life,"

"Jake, you and Dick have our full support in this, we can't say the same about Barbara," Chloe pointed out.

"Dad, how old were you when you started wearing your suit?" Jake asked irritably.

"Older than you."

"Fine, Mom, how old were you when you and Clark were fighting crazy meteor freaks? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"That's different," Chloe told her son.

"How?"

"Clark and I didn't have a choice; Clark has never had a choice. Barbara does. How do you even know that she would want to be a part of this? It sounds to me like this stunt was something out of desperation. Let's just leave it at that," she explained calmly. She had always been the calm one in this family.

"I am going out tonight to talk to her, make sure she understands that this had better be a one time thing," Bruce said, turning once again towards the hall that held the secret entrance to the cave. "Dick, you're coming with me."

"Tonight's my night," Jake spoke up, accepting defeat for the moment.

"Not anymore. I called into Watchtower and had your nights switched. We have some things to talk about."

Jake fidgeted nervously.

"If Dad and Dick are going out tonight, doesn't Oracle need to be on comms?" he asked. Chloe could tell he was hoping to stall the inevitable.

"Not tonight. Watchtower is perfectly capable of handling this little outing. Besides, she could probably use an easy night," Chloe told her son, motioning for Bruce and Dick to go on.

Jake reluctantly turned to face the man who could only be his biological father. He recognized the face, it would have been hard not to seeing how he looked at the same face every time he looked into a mirror.

Of course, he had seen pictures of Oliver Queen before, but he always skimmed over them in papers or magazines, he found it much easier to just ignore the obvious rather than dwell on things that would never be.

He had a father, one who loved him, would do anything for him, and while he knew that Bruce Wayne was not biologically related to him, he had learned a long time ago that blood wasn't what mattered; love could be just as strong whether or not there was a physical tie there or not.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke to the man who had given him half of his DNA for the first time.

"Mr. Queen, I presume?" he asked, locking his green eyes directly onto the other man's brown ones.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're Jacob?"

"Gee, what gave you that idea?"

"Jacob!" his mother scolded.

"Sorry," he told the older man, without an ounce of sorrow in his voice. He moved his eyes over to the woman who was sitting next to his… Oliver and noticed a pinched, pained expression on her face. It hit him then that Oliver must not have told his wife about his progeny. He smirked at that.

"So, _Dad_, long time no see," he said, taking a seat next to his mother. Oliver flinched at the title, or at least at the way Jacob said it.

"Jacob Gabriel Sullivan! What has gotten into you! I brought him here to meet you because _you_ wanted it! I did not bring him here so you could attack him! You're acting like a petulant child! You are an adult, act like one!"

Jake swallowed hard. It was true; he had asked his mother to find the man who had fathered him. He really thought it was the end, that he'd finally found a wound he couldn't heal from, and he really truly had regretted the fact that he had never personally laid eyes on the man who had helped create him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Queen. I just… I don't know what you are supposed to say with something like this," he admitted, the fight draining out of him.

"I don't either," Oliver admitted.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jake asked, figuring that was as good a place as any to start.

"Sure, that would be great."

Every word that Jake had spoken tore into Ollie's heart. It wasn't his fault! This kid was acting like he had purposefully walked out of his life! He hadn't known!

"Here, Mr. Queen," the boy said, offering him a large glass filled with water.

"You can call me Oliver," he offered, not really knowing what else to say. He glanced over at Dinah and met her eyes with wariness. He should have told her before, he knew he should have, but he was so emotionally torn that he really didn't know what to say, or how to deal with the tantrum she was sure to have thrown.

Dinah had never been comfortable with his past relationship with Chloe and knowing that they had a child together would surely push her over the edge.

He gave what he hoped was an apologetic smile and turned back to his son. There was time to deal with a jealous wife later.

"I really don't know what to say, Jacob, but I want to make something very clear. I had no idea about you, so you can drop the scorned child routine. It's not like I walked out on you, I had NO IDEA you even existed," Oliver told the young man, his emotions bubbling out before he could get control over them.

"But you knew Mom was pregnant, right? You thought she'd lost the baby," Jake retorted.

"You never thought to tell me this?" Dinah finally snapped, drawing the attention of the room.

Jacob looked surprised, as if he had forgotten the other woman was in the room.

"I didn't see how it was anyone's business but mine and Chloe's, considering I thought the baby had died. I'm sorry," he told his wife dismissively. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. He turned his attention back to his son.

"Yes, I knew she had been pregnant. I also know what she and Emil told me, and that was that she had lost the baby. Not surprising considering what she went through, yet here you are."

"Yeah, that's sorta my talent, coming back from the dead," Jake muttered.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Oliver told the young man.

"Yeah."

The four adults sat there in silence, no one knowing what else to say. Oliver knew there was so much more to say, but the things he wanted to say he didn't have the words for nor did he really want to say them with an audience.

He opened his mouth to suggest that they retire for the evening when a high pitched beeping interrupted him. He saw Jake jump up and run over to a large bookcase. Chloe followed quickly with a worried look on her face.

He watched her pick up a headset and a laptop, opening it while she put the comm. on her ear.

"Oracle to Batman, what's your status?" she asked. He wondered what the hell was up with her call sign and what had happened to Watchtower? He knew he had heard her mention Watchtower earlier, but she obviously wasn't referring to herself.

"What?" she exclaimed, turning a worried look on her son. "Fine, I'm sending him out now," she said turning back to the younger man. "Suit up."

Jake nodded before taking off down the long hall. Oliver realized he was obviously heading out to help Bruce and Dick. His son really had followed in his footsteps… then it hit him, no, Jacob wasn't following in _his_ foot steps, he was following in _Bruce's_ foot steps.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a bit, but I've had a lot of projects that I've been working on. I've got a few chapters written so hopefully not so much of a wait next time around, but… I do have to say this… I NEED HELP! I don't have a call sign for Jake and I really can't think of one. Dick will call him Batboy as a joke, but I need a serious name for him and I have sat on these chapters for weeks because I couldn't come up with one, so… PLEASE OFFER YOUR SUGGESTIONS! A small panel of co-conspirators will go over all the suggestions with me and we will use our favorite and will credit the reviewer who came up with it, so, please, help!**


End file.
